Everybody
|year = 2001 |position = 1st |points = 198 |previous = "Once in a Lifetime" |next = "Runaway"}}"Everybody" was the Estonian entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 2001 in Copenhagen, performed by Tanel Padar, Dave Benton & 2XL. It won the Contest with 198 points and gave the country its first ever win since its debut seven years earlier in Dublin. It was also the first Baltic state as well as the first former Soviet country to claim victory. Lyrics All right – Hey hey Well, are you ready? – You bet But are you ready? – Oh yeah All right – You give it to them now Well, every night’s a Friday night – Aha, what night? Ladies, this sure feels right – I guess this is party time The two of us will sing again – Two of us together again The heart is young and we know when – Young and handsome, they say Come on, Dave To kick the sadness out the door – To kick the sadness out the door And roll the carpet from the floor – Haha, carpet from the floor, yeah Let the spirit hit the roof – I hit the roof, I hit the roof The two of us still know the moves And not even time can take away The starlight from us, no, it won’t fade Still we believe that we Were made to laugh and sing Come on, everybody, let’s sing along And feel the power of a song Come on, everybody, let’s feel the spark That always stays within our hearts Come on, everybody, and let it out And live the moment, here and now Come on, everybody, ’cause here’s a chance To feel so light, to laugh and dance A little rollercoaster ride – He’s goin’ for a ride now Right into the starry night – Around and around and around we go And leave the windows open wide – Why nobody can’t stay? And let the music pour inside – Aha Not even time can take away The starlight from us, no, it won’t fade Still we believe that we Were made to laugh and sing Come on, everybody, let’s sing along And feel the power of a song Come on, everybody, let’s feel the spark That always stays within our hearts Come on, everybody, and let it out And live the moment, here and now Come on, everybody, ’cause here’s a chance To feel so light, to laugh and dance Look at us now here together again We started out long time ago – We knew back then The music within us could never, could never end All right Oh yeah… – Let’s sing along Y’all come on – Come on, everybody Come on, come on – Na na na na yeah yeah… Come on, come on – One more time, yeah Come on, everybody, let’s sing along And feel the power of a song Come on, everybody, let’s feel the spark That always stays within our hearts Come on, everybody, and let it out And live the moment, here and now Come on, everybody, ’cause here’s a chance To feel so light, to laugh and dance Come on, everybody, let’s sing along Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2001 Category:Estonia in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in English Category:Winning Songs